


Oblivious Twilight, The Prince of Irk

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Oblivious Twilight [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, AU kinna, Bondage, Emotional Manipulation, High School, M/M, Masterbation, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim has a dark secret. The history and customs of Irk are explained. Gir isn't as stupid as he seems. Red and Purple are covering up major government scandals. </p><p>Dib has some strange fetishes and kinks, and he wants to explore it with the green boy from school, who shows only one emotion, hate. But h'll find that he's capable of more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hatch.

Hatch. Irkins are Hatched from eggs. Their anatomy is much like a birds in that factor, also their native, and primitive tongue is a bunch of clicks and chirps. But Irkins are also bionically altered at birth with programming for language and basic learning skills, then sorted into what they'll be, and programmed again for what they'll need there. This is decided based on what their parents were. Parents are decided by a computer. When an Irkin reaches adulthood, their DNA is entered into a mass computer that matches their DNA code with the best possible match, twice. There will be one girl, and one boy, yielded from their DNA. 

Depending on the Irkin's status, depends on many things too. The common wealth doesn't even have to go through the computers, instead finding a spouse and raising their children together.

A Noble will get to raise one of their own offspring, and helping their Partner, or Co-Leader, raise theirs in return of the favor also. In hopes that one or both will make a fine successor. 

But an Invader or Soldier, will never raise their offspring, and it's a slim chance they will ever get to see them.

I was hatched as an Invader-Soldier, like my female parent. On my records, it states she was an IS and my male parent was a Noble. Like all IS Hatchlings I was sent strait to the Invader's Training Facility. I showed great promises and was from there sent to The Invaders Academy. Here I rose to the top 10%, also called The Great Standing, and eventually the top student and graduated as the Highest Standing. It was under these special terms that I was to meet the Irkin's who's DNA created me, along with the rest on The Great Standing. 

I was so nervous, as I stood in the waiting room with my Honorable Mettle of Standing, flashier and nicer than the rest of our group, and looking out for them. The room got less and less crowded, as my piers went away with their parental units to celibate and get to know each other. It was getting late and I was by myself, worried about what was going on. Did they both get lost? Were they both dead and no one had told me? That was another thing, is an IS or IS in Training was orphaned, they were to be informed. I had almost given up when a someone called, "Excuse me, are you Zim?"

I turned around to see who it was and a female IS, shorter than me, and lower ranking than me, stood there. I was about to answer when the Almighty Tallest themselfs came in.  
"Grand Standing Invader Zim. Come with us, right now!" Red whined 

I turned to her and waved as Purple pulled me along. I never saw her again, but that was my mother.


	2. Earth Skool, Earth Rulz

Earthlings are so backwards, yet direct. Everyone is equal, but not everyone is the same. This was so apparent when most believed I had a rare skin disorder. There were earthlings with dark skin, and earthlings with fair skin. Some had dark hair, some light. Some had spots on their face. Some had to wear lends on their eyes because they couldn't see. This is coming from living where the only way to tell male and female apart is curling antennas.

They just all live together, no regulations or sorting of the classes. Everyone goes to school and learns the same things and proceeds together through the system. 

Everyone socializes. This is a strange concept to me. Friends. Friends? Fiend. Dib is a Fiend. He knows what I am. Or he thinks he does. Or I think he thinks he does. Whatever, no one cares, they thinks he's nuts! But it doesn't stop him from watching me, and it doesn't make me be any less careful. If he should get evidence, DNA sample, picture, it could mean the end of me. 

He constantly followed me. Everywhere I went. Watched me during skool. Watched me at lunch, during gym, study hall, going home, and I'm sure he spied on my AT home too. This was confirmed when Gir went outside and tried to invite a tree in for dinner.

Skool was boring enough. Everyone moved at the same rate, so things went slow. And humans were slow to progress in their basic understanding of how things worked, so their knowledge was limited. So many things I already knew, were false, or were just pointless information. 

I was walking home from another boring day, at boring earth skool, when I heard Dib-Thing coming after me. Alien this, UFO that, I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ZIM YOU CAN'T HIDE BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!! I was doing my very best to ignore him when he pushed my into an ally way and up against a wall.

"I don't roll that way!" I said, not really knowing what it meant, but figured it's work here. "No homo."

"No homo?"

"I believe it it slag for "I am not a homosexual." meaning, I am not attracted to men, so I am not interested into you sexual advances, Dib-Thing."

"I'm not gay!" Dib shouted

"Sure you're not..."

"W-what... you can't even talk about this! You know nothing about homosexuality."

"I know you're one!" 

"Yeah, well you're an alien!"

"Prove it!" I snapped, glaring, daring him.

"I will, Zim. I. Will."

He pulled out those darn anti-alien cuff things. Darn. Double darn. Should have been watching. I knew I was beat, there was no where to run and he had me PINNED AGAINST A WALL. I didn't know what happened after that because they knocked me out. The next thing I knew was Dib leering over me in a white surgical mask and a bright light hanging over us. I couldn't move, or see much, but the darkness and smell told me we must be in his basement, and I was tied down to a slab, I figured that much as well.

"Comfy?" Dib asked

"Not really."

"Good~"

I looked down to see I was naked except a pair of boxers. My disguise was gone. Dib was taking pictures of my skin, antennas, eyes, finger. He brought up a knife and cut away my boxers and took a picture of my junk too. 

"You're sick!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up! You'll be dead in a moment. Just want so photos for the records."

"Your private ones?"

"Hush!" he said, then pondered a moment, "I wonder... how your reproductive system works...."

"W-what?"

"Oh~ I bet you've never done it before, have you? Let's see..." He gently touched my shaft, base to tip, and it felt like fire and I tried to sniffle a noise tat fought to come from me. "Oh, it does work like ours then. Too bad you're so small. It that 3 inches? You're not bigger than my middle finger."

"What? Why would it need to be bog?" I asked

"HA!" Dib laughed, "You really... HA! Oh this is too good! Tell ya what, Zim. Let me jerk you off and I'll let you go~"

"Let you what?"

"Oh, fine! Let me SHOW you what jerking off is and I'll let you go, and wont tell anyone what you are, ever!"

"Really? Ok, I agree. Show me this earth thing."

 

Dib took hold of my member and began to stroke it and the feeling of fire spread, getting more and more intense. I whimpered and made a high pitch moan before it erupted and I screamed in terror. I fell back shaking, shivering and panting, feeling like this was the worst thing that ever happened to me. 

After I calmed down, Dib undid the restraints and handed me back his cloths. I slowly got dressed and left Dib, silently and still very shaken.

What was that?


	3. Freak Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be from Dib's point of view. I'll say, from here on out, if the point-of-view changes.

The internet is a vast source of kinks and fetishes of every kind, free, and at the touch of your finger tips. Since I was about 14, I had discovered sights dedicated to the more freaky, and strange porn. Aliens, mutants, tentacles, and more. This was all fake, made up, animation or computer graphics. Many nights I stayed up jacking off to them, but now I had just had the real thing. I had Zim, strapped naked to a table, and in my control. That night I fantasied that I jacked off and cam in his face and he moaned and begged for more. Only to be interrupted by Gaz, who told me to shut the fuck up or she would hack off my balls with a chainsaw. Loving little sister...

I couldn't seem to get Zim out of my mind. A thousand ideas popped into my head. School girl uniforms, bondage, role playing. He could be the invader and I could be the earth hero. One could be captive and the other could... interrogate. Just plain wanting to fill him with my cum and watch him squirm. 

I opened the last picture I took of him, all spread out on the table with his own cum on his belly and dripping out of that tiny, alien dick of his, panting, and wreathing. I imagined him screaming for me, begging and pleading for me to give him my big Earthling Dick, (Which is about 6 inches), and moaning when I finally probe deep within him. Jerking off again, and screaming Zim's name.

Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open, "THAT'S IT!" Gaz yelled, revving a gas chainsaw. Where'd she get that anyway?

 

"GAZ NO! WAIT!!!"

\-------

I began following Zim more closely. It was really bothering him. I his in places so I could take more uh... revealing photos. Him using the bathroom, changing for gym, and other things. At the end of the first day, he managed to snatch my camera and threw it into the air only to shoot it down with a lazer beam from his freaky, alien wrist-watch.

"Zim that camera cost money!"

"Don't care, Dib-Human." he said walking away. I watched his ass, taking a picture with my iPhone of those hips. 

\-----

"Stop following me, Dib-thing..." he said on the way to lunch

"No. Not 'til I..."

"Until you what? I think you have enough evidence to bring the MIB down on us all! You know they're not real? Your government thinks it knows everything, but it's soooooo stupid! I hate to admit you're the smartest human on this Sog-Forsaken rock! What do you want from me Dib-human?"

"I want to examine you again."

"No. Not that shit again. That was creepy! It made my speedly-spooch feel all funny."

"Is that what you call your alien dick?"

"No." was Zim's flat answer, "Now if that's all, I'll be going.."

"If you don't let me examine you again, I'll send in those pictures, and a sample of your alien cum!"

Zim froze, "You.... you wouldn't...."

"I would."

\-------

Zim had no choice but to follow me home. Gaz was spending the night at a friends house, and Dad wouldn't be home until... Christmas.

"We can do this in my bedroom."

Zim followed me upstairs and sat down on my bed, "Here, right?"

"Right." I was already hard with anticipation, "Take off your cloths, now, and be a good boy~"

Zim slowly removed his wig, and undressed. I reached out to touch the soft looking green skin, and he flinched. "Are you a virgin, Zim?"

"A-a what?" he said as I removed my shirt and unzipped my pants.

"A virgin. You've never had sex."

"No."

I kissed his neck and he shivered, "Oh this will be so much fun~" 

I began to rub him, and he gave the soft mewling sound, and held onto my arms. I lowered myself to his cock and began to gently suck on it. He moaned, a high-pitch, desperate sound. I chuckled softly, sending vibrations up his short staff. I pulled up, to lick my finger and began teasing his anus. He became a whimpering puttle of green much, holding onto my head and shaking. My free hand trailed down to rub myself and he quickly came. I gave him some time to calm down, then snuggled up beside him. He immanently got up, dressed and left.


	4. Fair Noble; His Great Omniscient Most High, the Emperor of Irk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAck to being Zim.  
> So sorry it took so long. Finals week was a bleeding bitch.

Irk has had a separation of military and ruling government since written history. Not much of the time before that is known to the Irkin's but the whole record of why it was made to be as such is in The Library of Ages, on the planet Tatrivia, a long time alliance to the Royal Government, but not to the Tallest. The Trivians are a very highly educated race, fair and just in all ways. They are among the oldest races in the universe, although none are pure Trivians any longer. A long time ago in their history, their gene pool began to run low, so they sent their people out to go find mates and bring them back, to replenish the planet's population.

Anyway, His Omniscience has a Trivian Co-Leader. It's like a queen, but more equal. Seeing as how the successor has to be of Irk, The Emperor can choose either of his offspring. The Princess of Irk, His only charge, had a rare blood mutation, and she was very sick, and died at a young age. These things are so very rare and tragic, in a race where your DNA is matched up almost perfectly.

So the Emperor had to find his other child and have him become the new Prince of Irk.

Even if this 2ed child was an Irkin Soldier.


	5. Fair Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Zim's point-of-view

I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and sleep and sleep. I didn't understand what had happened to me back there, only that it felt wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I couldn't sleep. I just curled up into a tiny ball on the sofa and watched colors fly on the TV screen. I wouldn't eat, while Gir tried to urge me to eat. He made all sorts of food, but I just shook my head, and rolled over. I wanted to go home, for once. I wanted to be back on Irk, the Mother Planet. And be a Soldier. An Invader. But I was an outcast. In exile. I could have tried to call my male parental when they first exiled me to.... no, I wont think about that place. I could call him now, but I didn't want his help really. 

The doorbell rang. I wrapped the blanket around my slight frame and shuffled over to the door to peep through the port-looky-thing. It was Dib. Why wouldn't it be?

"Zim? Are you home?"

I went back to the sofa and covered my head.

"You haven't been to skool in over a week. I brought your homework." There was a long pause, "Look, I'm sorry. Zim. I... got a little carried away and... it was stupid of me."

"Oh!" Squeaked Gir, "Dib is here!" and before I could stop him, he opened the door, "Master Zim in on the sofa!"

"GIR! NO!" I shouted, "Just get the homework and send him away!" 

But Dib was already coming in.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked

"No."

"Come on, Zim. I want to do something nice for you. I want to take you out on a date."

"A what?"

"A date. It's when two people go out and have a good time together. The fair is in town."

\-----

I didn't even know what the fair was. All those smells, sweet, salty, horrid. Dib tried to get me to eat something. I ate, only trying to be nice, because he was being nice to me. It was so new and different, and I didn't want to do something to upset him and make him angry at me. I had to go throw it back up. Corn dogs don't have enough sugars in them and too much grease. 

Dib wanted to ride roller coasters and fast rides, and I rode them all with him. I laughed and screamed along with him because I felt I was supposed to. I got a candy apple. That had good sugars in it. It was so good, I wanted more. I ate two more before Dib brought me something called a "funnel cake". That was greasy but had so much sugar.

"Zim..." Dib asked as I devoured the cake, "What does your diet consist of?"

I looked at him, trying to understand what he was asking, "What do Irkin's eat?" I asked. He nodded. "High amounts of sugars."

Dib nodded.

"I can never get enough here..." I said, finishing the cake.

"I can get you another cake.."

"No." I said, "It will never have enough sugars, but I can't eat that much food. You could drink water until you're full, but you wont get all you need to survive. You'll still starve."

Dib nodded and too hold of my hand. 

"Is there anything you would like to do, Zim?"

"The wheel-thing." I nodded.

Dib nodded and we went to ride the wheel-thing that I had been yearning to ride since we had got there.

"I bet you can see all of Earth from up there." I said. Dib laughed softly, putting an arm around me. We were seated in the carriage of the ride and were lifted up, up, up.

I couldn't see everything, but I could see a great deal. Gazing outward into the world until we got to the top and I sighed. The sun was setting and the sight was so beautiful. I could feel myself being watched equally and I turn to see Dib Smiling behind me. For once I felt like I wasn't entirely alone. Alone and banished on a planet and I can't let anyone in because they'd want to hurt me. But not Dib. He knew, and here he was being so kind and gentle as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around me. 

"D-Dib.. Dib-thing, what are you doing?"

"Zim. Do you know what love means?"

"Some squishy human emotion you came up with to make your lives that much more pointless."

"No. It's that feeling of belonging with someone forever.:

"I don't feel that... I can't."

"I can. I do. I want to be with you." he whispered into my wig, "I want to be your boyfriend."

"M-my what? What is that?"

"We do things together. Like this. Hang out and hold hands."

"Is that it?" I said

"And kiss."

"Kiss?" I choked, I turned in his arms and kissed him on his cheek, "Like that?"

"On the lip."

I kissed his lips, clumsy as I must have been at it, Dib kissed me back, "I-is that all?" I begged, tears at my eyes, "S-stay with me... I'm alone...."

"No that's not all."

"W-what else?"

Dib was silent for a long moment, "Sex."

"That thing... that thing you did to me?" I whimpered

"Yes."

"No...No please don't."

"If you want me to stay with you you must."

The ride was ending, "Sssh, hush now. We'll talk about this later. Let me win you something nice." 

He held my hand, so warm and nice still. He would stay with me if I did this for him. As he won me a plush, pink, fuzzy creature, I pulled him in for another kiss on the lips and whispered, "I'll stay with you."


	6. Obsession, Possession, Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib breaking in his new toy, told from his point of view.  
> Warning: Emotional manipulation

The house was empty and quiet and cool. I led a silent Zim in by his hand, as he clung to the toy I won for him. Once I led him to my room he sat on the bed, clinging to it. I pulled it away from him and pulled him into my arms.

"C-Can't we just kiss?" he asked

I sighed, "Zim, that's not what we arranged. If you love me and want to be with me, you must do this."

"I-It's just... like before?"

"There's many ways to do it. Don't worry, I wont hurt you. It'll feel good, you'll see. You'll like it."

Zim nodded. I gently began to unwrap him, tossing his cloths carelessly on the floor. "You are beautiful." I whispered into his skin as I kissed his neck, sending him into shivers. I pushed hims down, gently arranging him on the bed and took off my own cloths. Zim hesitantly reached out to touch me, and I pulled his hands to my neck, and went into kissing him. Kissing him right. His kisses were thrilling, don't get me wrong, so green, so rushed, so desperate, yearning for touch. I reached down to touch him and he bucked his hips up into me.

"See?" I told him, "You like it."

He mewled, almost whining and i roughly kissed him. I pulled his legs up and wrapped them around my hips. I reached down further and teased his hold and got a quick gasp from him. With my free hand, I reached for a bottle of lube from my nightstand, and put some on the intruding finger before rubbing it around on him, and slipping inside. Zim gave a sharper gasp and tightly held me, hiding in my neck and shoulder. He was shaking and shivering slightly. I scissored him and from the noises he made, I guessed he was crying. 

"Are you ok, Zim?""

He nodded, and I added a third finger. I let him calm down, then began stretching him more. I pulled out my fingers and he asked, "I-Is it over?""

"No." I said, "I haven't even started."

Oh, the look on his face was a mixture of terror and panic. I rubbed more lube on his crack and then on my dick and slowly began to enter him. Zim screamed, writhing and jerking, and trying to get away. I held him down, pinning his arms to the mattress and began to fuck him. Zim screamed, begging me, "P-please.. wait... please don't... not-not so fast!"

I slowed down for a moment, let him catch his breath. His cheeks were darker, and he was panting helplessly. I leaned down and kissed him then began speeding back up.His little gasps and cries picked back up and I got faster. His eyes were closed and he was shaking so hard. I kissed every ince of him that I could reack before cuming inside him, draing a long, shaking moan.

I rolled off him, pulling him close to my chest.

"W-was that good?" he asked softly, still shaking and panting.

"Yes. It was."

"It hurt..." he said.

"It wont hurt next time."

"N-Next time? I-I have to do that again?."

Thumbed away his tears, "Yes. If you want me to stay with you. You have to do it when I want."

"Dib... please..."

"I'll leave you. I'll leave you all alone. No one else would ever want you, you're a freak!"

"Ok, please stop. I'll do what you ask. Please... just stay with me."

He was quiet, "B-but you said... you think I'm... beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He said, smiling at me, to give me a soft kiss.


	7. Keep Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim doesn't know what's right or wrong in a relationship, and Dib takes advantage to make Zim into his own personal sex-toy and stress relief in many ways.  
> Trigger Warning: Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zim's point of view

Months went by, and Dib had sex with me at least once a week. It always hurt, and he was always so rough. He was so controlling of me, "Don't talk to anyone," he said, "You are mine. And mine alone." I nodded and did what I was told because I loved him, and wanted him to stay with me. Who else would? I was alone on a planet with humans who just wanted to cut me open and poke around.

Not Dib. 

So I let him do what he wanted, so he'd love me, and stay with me, and not let the other humans hurt me worse than he ever did in the sex-thing. It's my own fault for it getting rougher. Every time, Dib would ask me if it was feeling any better, if it was hurting as much. This was always in the morning, when we woke up. I would tell him I was getting used to it. 

He began to get very possessive of me. A protective arm was always around me as we walked to and from school and he glared at anyone who looked our way. I didn't dare look at them. I hid my face in Dib's chest or side, clinging to him. He left little marks on me by sucking or biting my skin. To show them all where I belonged. I belonged with him, but there is a fine line between with and to. Bruises bloomed on me too. It started on my hips and legs. Then my arms. And then my face.

It hurt.

It hurt, but it was better than being alone. So much better. I didn't want to say anything to upset him, because being left all alone again would hurt worse. The thought of it made all my feely parts inside make sicky noises. So I hugged my fluffy plush he got me at the carnival and remembered how nice and kind he was before. I hoped his kinder self would come back soon and make me as happy as I was before. I just felt so small.

As time wore on, he wanted me more and more isolated. He'd get mad if I spoke to anyone, quickly forcing me against the nearest wall to try to suck my face off. This I did protest. He'd only respond with a growl, and later, when we were at his house, he'd do the sex-thing to me, and make it hurt really bad. It was after the time I had lent notes to the girl who sat next to me that I finally broke. She had liked me, maybe. I don't know. Dib seemed to think so. He had said really harsh things to me during. I was lucky to have him, he said, she'd only reject me if I knew the truth. He said other things. Mean things. Ugly things. I begged him to stop and he backhanded me so hard that I blacked out. When I woke up I was alone, sprawled on the bed like a neglected toy.I could hear water running. I huddled in the corner of the bed that faced the wall and began crying softly, shaking and rocking. I flinched, no, jumped when I felt Dib's hand touch me.

I remembered the first time I had been touched so gently. It was back on Irk, and by someone of the most importance. I looked at the hand resting on my cheek, not sure how I was supposed to react. I knew how I reacted to Dib's touch wasn't the right was right when I did it. I quickly covered by nuzzling into him and trying to be very still.

"I hurt you." he whispered

"No," I said, "No Dib. You didn't. I... I was being bad, I know. I didn't do it good for you, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Don't be mad, I wont do it again. I promise." 

"I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow, make it up to you."

"Dib, you don't have to do anything for me. I just want to be with you."

"I know, but I want to do something nice for you, something special."

"A-another date!?" I asked, my voice raising in excitement. 

"Yes."

I cuddled into him more, "I would like that."


	8. Soft Plush and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib's point of view.  
> ((I would really love feedback))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short

I took him to iHop first. He ate about a dozen pancakes that had been drenched in every flavor of syrup they had. Then we went to the mall and I showed him around diffrent shops. He clung to my arm and peeked in windows until one finally caught his eye. "Build-a-Bear Workshop?" I asked "Please, Dib?" I nodded, "Alright, I'll get you a bear." He picked out a soft, brown bear and followed the lady as they put it together. He picked out an astronaut suit. "I'mm call him... Brown Bear." "That not... a bad name." "You don't like it?" "Zim, this is your bear, any name is perfect."

Zim smiled at me. Aw and it was breath taking. On the ride back to my house, he held onto the bear and stroked it's face. "Thank you Dib. This was a good date."

"You're welcome. I love you, Zim."

\-------

He kissed me opened mouth, as I had for a while now. It was hot and passionate, so different from out first kiss. He had his legs wrapped tightly around me and hands caressing my face. He was into it, for once. I told him I wouldn't go inside him tonight, because this was special. I ground against him and he actually ground back. He put my hand on his belly and made it rub there. His belly began to turn white slightly and he... made this cooing noise in the back of his throat and his eyes became very milky and distant. I rubbed faster, going up to his chest and quickly back down to his groin and he tossed his head back, the cooing becoming more shrill and he came hard in my hand. He gently took hold of my dick and finished me off, "Was that good?" he asked. As his peppered my face with kisses.

"It was... different." I liked him better shivering and sobbing.


	9. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update. I didn't think anyone cared about this fic, and I had writer's block. Now I'm back. In part 2 you can expect the year between Zim's graduation to Operation Impending Doom, 2) Zim's Exile to Food Courtia, and 3) Possibly an invasion of Earth. More or less, the 2ed book will be a flash back.

Almighty Purple and Almighty Red had called for me on the day of my graduation. I stood confused and scared in their presence.

"I-is something wrong, My Ligons?"

"Invader Cadet Zim, we have some... rather unfortunate news." Red started

"You wont be continuing your training."

"W-what!? Why not!?"

"We have found you Unsatisfactory."

"U-unsatisfactory?" I said, "Your Most Tallest, I have the highest scores in my group, I have excelled in both combat and diplomacy, I am a loyal subject to both the Military and the Emperor. I wrote a 7,000 word thesis on the Glory and Triumph of Irk. They published it into a book and use it in primary schools across the universe. In what way have I displeased you?"

"It's in your DNA. You are not a full Invader and they cannot let you become a Tallest, as you are fit." came a voice. I turned around to see who had spoken. The tallest had bowed, and I fell to one knee. It was the Emperor or Irk. Taller than the Universe, and more terrible. He could squash me in one mighty claw. 

"As we agreed, Tallest." He spat, "I will take him, one year, and he will decide. He stays an Invader, on your side, or he becomes my Successor. Now leave, LEAVE!" he bellowed, and the tallest hurried out. He lifted my head, "Stand Zim, Prince of Irk."

"What...?"

"You are my son, and do not bow to me."

"Your what?"

"My offspring, descendant, and now the only heir to the thrown. But it is your choice. You are being offered the first choice in the history of Irk. Now, my dear dear boy, you'll come and be my student for one year, and there you'll finish training. Come, Zim, we have so much to talk about."

It was with said mighty claw on my back that he gently lead me away from the council room, away from the school, away from being an Invader, to my birthright.

The Prince of Irk. 


End file.
